


Crazy Dream

by lanquanforFree



Category: NCT, NCT127
Genre: F/M, 婚内出轨, 性转, 轻微sm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanquanforFree/pseuds/lanquanforFree





	Crazy Dream

Crazy Dream

 

1

  
八月里一个晴朗的下午，中本悠子从超市采购完走到家门口时，感到一阵奇怪的氛围。左手边是楼梯间的窗户，太阳晒得整个小区的楼体和绿植都微微泛白。

  
她低下头，发现门口的脚垫翘起一角。

这是一种让人血液流动加速的气氛，似乎有人在不该在家的时间回来了。

悠子耸了下肩，打开门上的密码锁，走了进去。天气太热了，她撩起T恤下摆扇了扇风，放下装满食材的纸袋。那双熟悉的男式皮鞋摆在玄关下面。

“我回来了。”

悠子一边换鞋一边冲屋里大喊。卧室方向传来轻微的响动。

“在做什么呢？”她光脚踩在木地板上，路过厨房放下购物袋，然后径直向卧室走去。敞开的卧室门从里面透出亮光。

果然，中本正背对着门坐在床边，像在捣鼓些什么。

“怎么这么早就回来了？”

悠子从他的背后探出头，看到中本的手里捏着两只小巧的银环，上面连着两颗小球，他面前还放着一个不大的工具盒，里面是酒精和几只精致的镊子。

“啊，你回来了。”中本高兴地说。

“刚刚从超市回来。这是什么？”

“乳环。”

“什么？”

“要试试这个吗？”

“咦？”悠子又确认了一遍。她在中本身边坐下，将低马尾从肩头甩到身后。“是要从……那里穿过去的意思吗？”

“没错。”

“会很痛的吧。”

“不会很痛的，我问过医生了，是人体可以接受的程度。”中本拉起她的手，讨好似的捏了捏手指。

“可是……”悠子有些为难地低下头。中本过段时间就会找来新的小玩意儿，之前做完以后给她穿了耳洞，再之前还用很细的金属鞭子抽过她的背和大腿。中本做这些事的时候总是很温柔，可她还是有些害怕。

“试试吧，嗯？”中本一手牵着她，另一只手揽过她的脖子，将两个人的距离拉到很近，“悠子太无趣啦，戴上这个会变可爱的。”

可是，是你不允许我打扮自己的啊。悠子觉得委屈，但还是顺从地脱掉T恤和胸罩，躺到大床的正中央。

连胸罩都只能穿优衣库的基础款，别的丈夫也会这样要求自己的妻子吗？悠子突然想到隔壁的金太太，她的穿着总是内敛又时髦，像时装杂志的模特一样。这样的女人，内衣也是精挑细选的吧。

中本没有理睬她轻声的叹息，他从工具盒拿出穿孔专用的镊子，俯下身观察悠子的乳头。两小颗还没完全立起，中本用指尖轮番拨弄它们，揉她草莓大福一样柔软白嫩的胸，将乳头夹在食指和中指之间摩擦用力，直到它们变红变硬。

随后他拿来用酒精沾湿的面巾纸，细致地擦拭她的乳头。他用镊子夹住其中一边，一点一点使力。悠子逐渐感到疼，甚至觉得有些麻木，但中本安慰她说这样穿的时候疼痛感会小一些，于是悠子又咬着牙不吭声了。他终于找好位置，用手针很轻柔地穿了孔，把消过毒的乳环插入中部空心的手针里，然后把钉子带出来，轻轻扣上乳环上的小球。做完这些后中本发出短暂的叹息，就像他每次做爱高潮时一样，既兴奋又疲惫。

悠子也感到疲惫。尽管她只是躺着不动，但忍受疼痛和绷紧肌肉消耗了太多力气。早知道应该先去冲个澡的，她想，不知道乳头沾了水会不会发炎。

中本收拾好工具盒后也躺了下来，卧室的空调温度低，悠子觉得有些凉便往他身上凑，中本没拒绝但也没去搂住她赤裸的上身，只是伸出一只手脱掉她的棉麻长裙，隔着内裤抚弄那里。悠子感到下面一点点变得湿润而柔软，乳头涂了药膏使她不能随意动作，于是只能主动抬起下腹部迎合丈夫手上的动作。阴蒂被指尖持续按压，她感到那个极其敏感的地方正在微微抽搐，但那只作恶的手指却迟迟不肯深入，只在阴唇附近来回抽动，这使得那两小片软肉因为充血而肿胀起来。“这么舒服吗？”丈夫靠近，半含着她的耳垂问道。呼出的热气喷在敏感的软骨上，悠子感到以耳廓为圆心的半张脸都变得滚烫起来。

中本的手持续抚弄刺激她的下体，唇齿从耳垂转移到她饱满的胸前，伸出一点舌头，舔弄那刚经历过摧残、显得可怜巴巴的乳尖，又充满怜爱似的吻了吻它。湿润且高温的触感使她浑身颤抖得更厉害，大腿因为不时涌来的情潮而绞紧，悠子向后仰头，准备迎接高潮。

中本却在这时停下了。

“……怎么回事？”她喘息着说。

“肚子有点饿了，我们吃晚饭吧。”

他起身下床，去浴室洗了把脸，然后离开卧室。悠子躺在原处，不知所措地抓来脱下的衣服想遮住上身，布料不小心摩擦到穿孔处，惹得她直皱眉。

悠子在床上又躺了一会儿，等创口不再发疼发胀了，便换上一件更宽松的棉质短袖，一言不发地向厨房走去。

 

2

夜里降了一场暴雨，灼热的暑气并没有因此缓解，反而像在桑拿室里加了瓢水似的愈发闷热难耐。

悠子躺在卧室的床上看书，半个小时也没翻过去几页，满脑子都在考虑今天要不要出门购物。

冰箱里有昨天剩下的冷饭，还有一根胡萝卜，两根黄瓜，一小把菠菜和妈妈之前送来的腌苏子叶，够做一顿紫菜包饭了，只是不知道丈夫会不会觉得是她在偷懒。

同龄的其他女人每天都在烦恼些什么呢？

怎么化一个适合约会的妆，还是如何向老公暗示想买某个牌子的新款包包？

悠子的生活只有家和超市两点一线，偶尔丈夫会带她去高级餐厅或者咖啡馆，但好像也没有打扮自己的必要。

家庭主妇不需要打扮自己，别做那些多余的事。那个人总是这样跟她讲。

化妆桌上只有基础护肤品，衣柜里丈夫占据的空间好像更多，悠子对此并没有想要反抗的想法。丈夫每个月会给她大笔的生活费，吃喝用度都是尽她挑选，车钥匙就放在玄关的台子上，除了不时会对她尝试奇奇怪怪的用具和所谓的“新玩法”，别的没什么不好。

甚至连吵架也几乎没有过，真没什么不好。

 

中本悠子第三次在脑子里构想晚餐食谱时，门铃响了。

她去开门，楼道里站着对门的金太太，穿着黑色的修身睡裙和小羊皮拖鞋，笑眯眯地跟她打招呼。悠子隐约记得，她叫李泰绒，跟她同年生。

李泰绒见她愣在原地不说话，连忙解释道：“下午茶的甜点买太多了，放久了会变味，悠子可不可以来帮帮我？”

“啊，当然可以，不会打扰吧？”

“白天家里只有我一个，请悠子多来打扰。”

说完，泰绒识趣地先行离开，留给她时间准备。悠子回卧室加了一件薄针织衫，在厨房转悠了半圈，最后从冰箱里取出一壶泡好的百香果茶，想着配甜点吃可以解腻。

对面的门没锁。她推开门走进去，泰容正在餐桌前忙着摆盘。

整栋楼都是一梯两户，对门的两家是几乎完全对称的户型，但悠子分明觉得泰绒家的空气都与自己家不一样。浅色的木纹家具，柔软的布艺，墙面是不刺眼的奶白色。对比之下，家里黑白灰的冷色调装潢更像是办公场所。

悠子礼貌性地参观了客厅，发现房间里各个角落都摆放着生长旺盛的绿植，还有精致好看但说不上用途的小东西。

“啊，你在看这个啊，”泰容转过身，拿起挂在餐桌墙上的一坨造型奇特的毛绒制品，上面插着花花绿绿的装饰品，“这是好几年前从纽约带回来的。”

“这是……帽子？”

“对，哈哈，是道英那个笨蛋自己做的。当时正好赶上复活节游行，本来我只想找个头套戴上，结果道英非说这个好看，说它有节日氛围。”

悠子也记得金道英这个名字，搬来这里后在楼道里见过几次。这家的男主人身材瘦高，黑发，有一双冷淡的上挑眼和远超出普通人平均长相的脸，偶尔会戴着一副银色的金属框眼镜。

泰绒也是，不笑的时候分明是轮廓深邃的冷美人，热情招呼的样子又让人禁不住跟着她一起笑。悠子看着她慌慌张张忙碌的背影，又想叹气，又想笑着数落她两句。

“我来帮你吧。”

条件反射挽起袖子的悠子走进厨房，帮她把冷藏室里的小盒子一个一个拿出来，放进大盘子里，端到餐桌上，又在空的骨瓷茶杯里倒上果茶，拉着泰绒坐下。

看到小蛋糕，泰绒高兴得眼睛亮闪闪，“悠子，你真细心，中本先生有你这样的太太可真幸福。”

“是吗？”把蛋糕往嘴里送的悠子害羞了。

“你做起事来有种游刃有余的气质，做什么都让人很安心。”

“你也不差啊。”悠子被她逗笑了。

“道英说我看起来太刻意了，虽然爱打扫但总是让人感到困扰。”

“哦，为什么？”

“因为只要我在家没事做，就会一天至少打扫三遍，还嫌我不准他乱动东西。”

“他肯定是在逗你玩，”悠子摇摇头，帮她添了果茶，“有人乐意一天打扫三次，我高兴还来不及呢。”说完，用汤匙挖自己面前的布丁。

李泰绒吃完自己的布丁，又盯上了旁边的奶酪方糕，她吃得很快但不失优雅。“悠子平时都一个人在家吗？”

为了不碰到创口，悠子没穿胸罩出门。此时脆弱的乳尖正被布料抵着摩擦，她感到胸口泛起一片战栗，乳头又在自顾自变硬发胀。为了不被泰绒看出来，她只得立刻含糊地回答，“嗯。”

“都做些什么呢？”

悠子不好意思说自己只是在做家务和发呆，但又不知道还能说些什么。“就只是收拾家里，然后看书看电视剧啦，家庭主妇不都是这样。”  
“真好，悠子看起来什么都做得好。”

没想到泰绒会突然夸奖她，中本悠子表示感谢又有些摸不着头脑。

同样都是快三十岁的女人，李泰绒看起来温柔成熟、善解人意，同时又像少女一样充满活力、天真烂漫。她不知道怎样的环境能造就出这样的人，是泰绒的原生家庭本就和谐美满，还是她的丈夫使这份宝贵的特性得以延续下来。悠子兀自想了一会儿，歪着头露出苦笑。

消灭完那一桌甜品后已经快到傍晚，李泰绒没说错，她确实买太多了。清理完餐具，洗好餐具，把它们归位。随后，悠子回到自己家。客厅一片昏暗，只有电子钟闪着荧光。

悠子进了卧室，脱掉针织衫和上衣，打开照明灯，给乳头上的创口涂药。

丈夫处理得很好，没歪斜，也没感染发炎，在这些事上他总是完美的。然而，今天一整天，中本都没消息。

“今天回家吃饭吗？”她发了简讯。

过了好一会儿才收到回复，“不。”

悠子想了想，决定放弃准备晚饭，太多甜品占领了胃里的空间。她打开平板电脑，跟着视频做了一会儿瑜伽，然后前往书房，翻出偷藏起来的漫画书看。

丈夫从不允许她看漫画书，即便她抗议过几次，试图劝说他那并不是幼稚的儿童读物，但还是被拒绝了。

悠子要听话，不要做那些无用的事。

他总这样告诉她。

悠子翻了几页，突然没了兴趣。合上书，脑海里浮现出泰绒家那顶花花绿绿的帽子。她小心将漫画书重新藏好，回到客厅沙发上，随便找了部爱情片来看。

她回到卧室，闭眼入睡之前，中本始终没有回家。

 

3

尽管过了立秋节气，热度依然没有要消减的样子。相反的，从早晨六七点日出后就开始有炙烤的感觉，直到日落后才稍稍平息。

悠子因此调整了以往的日程，一整个白天都呆在家里，晚餐后再外出采购。

即便这样，仍有小小的麻烦在困扰她：只是在外面走几步就会出汗，正在结痂的创口受不得汗液刺激，一不留神便会有很明显的凸起。

虽说她的常服本就多是宽松的、没有腰身的各种T恤，但仍不能完全避免尴尬。

习惯早起的悠子做完日常的清扫，将换下来的衣物分类放进洗衣机，在冷藏室的玻璃壶中添上新泡好的茶，又和好糯米粉，做了日式小点心。接下来，就是一边看书，一边等着对面的金太太敲门。

与李泰绒交好是她渴望又未曾敢想过的。半年前她刚搬来这里，忙着为新家添置东西，错过了与邻居打交道的最佳时机，之后她又总是陷入被近邻发现自家秘密的担忧之中。丈夫的癖好不是近来才有的，恋爱时她认为那是情趣，没想到婚后他变本加厉，花样越来越多，带给她的羞耻感也愈发的强。悠子觉得自己像被圈养在水晶牢笼里的鸟，物质生活无可挑剔，精神却逐渐失去活力。

她没有怪罪丈夫的意思，只是由于无法对任何人说出口，慢慢郁结成了心症。

对门的金先生和金太太，他们似乎在这里住了挺久，却常常看不出其已婚的事实，反而更像是恋爱状态下的情侣。悠子在早晨见到过几次泰绒送丈夫出门，穿着毫不颓靡的家居服，一边帮他整理着装，一边不停地打趣调侃。

印象最深的一次是在停车场遇到，两个人似乎在聊工作上的事情，也是说说笑笑的，泰绒举着冰淇淋边走边吃，她的丈夫拎着购物袋，佯装无奈地冲她笑。还有几次在楼道里碰到下班回来的金道英，穿着剪裁利落的西装，头发梳得一丝不苟，一副冷冷淡淡的表情。注意到她的视线时，则微微一笑表示问候，十足教养良好的精英模样。

他们无疑是一对般配的幸福的伴侣，他们的幸福来源于建立在爱情基础上的婚姻，谁看了都羡慕得要命。

抛开这些不谈，李泰容这个人本身就十分吸引人。近来经常开展的串门及下午茶活动让悠子觉得，自己身体里的那个少女还没完全消失。她后悔没有早一点主动去敲对面的门。

 

小说看得很快。她合上书，看看表，已过了中午十二点。刚拿起手机时，泰绒的电话来了。

“嗨？”悠子抑制不住惊讶。

“抱歉啊悠子，事情有点突然，我没能提前告诉你……”

背景音听起来还有其他人，悠子有些紧张，“发生什么事了吗？要不要紧？”

“没有没有，”悠子甚至能想象泰绒在电话那头摇头晃脑的样子，“是我妹妹来了。”

“妹妹？”

“是的，是我的亲妹妹。她昨天搬来这附近住了。”

悠子想起自己搬家时忙乱的样子，担心地问：“那我这样找你是不是太打扰了，你们现在在忙吗？”

听筒里传来陌生女性的说话声，她听到泰绒跟那人交谈了几句，然后提高音量说：“我们已经快要收拾完啦。要不要一起吃午饭？咏琴说想见你。”

说完，一个十分明媚的女声补充道：“是悠子姐姐对吗？谢谢你平时照顾我姐姐，赏个脸一起吃饭吧，我请客！”

一挂掉电话，悠子立刻前往衣帽间换衣服。属于她的那一小部分衣柜里大多是衬衣和棉质T恤，柔和的浅色系，鲜少有鲜艳的配色。悠子脱下家居服，换上一条象牙白的棉麻直筒裙，又在外面穿了一件暗黄色的空调衫，拎着帆布袋，出门。

泰绒发给她的地址距离小区很近，一家新开业的概念餐厅，工作日即使在饭店也没有太多客人，十分清净。

正当悠子准备穿过玻璃门时，背后突然有人叫她，“嗨，悠子！”回头一看，是打扮精致的泰绒，身边跟着一个身材娇小但比例很好的年轻女性。身穿勃艮第红的一字领连衣短裙，脚下踩着很时髦的蜜蜂小白鞋，纤瘦的脖颈上挂着好几层项链，耳朵上一排钻石耳钉在阳光下闪闪发光。

“我是泰绒的妹妹，我叫李咏琴，刚刚在电话里跟姐姐讲过话的。”李咏琴很自然地伸出手，笑着跟她打招呼。

果然也是美人啊。悠子悄悄打量着，不禁在心里感叹李氏姐妹的遗传基因。

三人在靠窗的隔间坐下，咏琴张罗着点好了菜，又开了一瓶低度数的冰酒。悠子连忙摆手，“那个，我酒量不好。”

“没关系，尝尝也可以啊。”泰绒将冰镇过的高脚杯递给她，里面只盛了一杯底酒，“咏琴估计憋了好多话要讲，我们可以慢慢喝。”

“对，我今天终于找到人聊天了，悠子姐姐不要烦我。”

改良版的西餐菜品一道道端上来，跟自己在家做出来的口味很不一样。悠子埋头安静地吃，咏琴兴高采烈地说个不停，她姐姐一面装作被吵得受不了的样子，一面又笑着给她回应。

咏琴一周前刚从美国回来，她的高富帅男友还留在那边，两个人跨越东西半球，还要用SNS聊天互呛。咏琴把手机扣在桌面上，气急败坏地说：“太过分了！”

“怎么回事呀，你们不是早上还好好的吗？”泰绒顺着她的话问。

“我打算明天去买车，他非坚持说白色比香槟色好看。”

“白色更适合你。”

“他也这么说。可白色满大街都是。”咏琴皱起线条精致的眉毛，转头问泰绒，“姐夫也会因为这种事情跟你争论吗？”

“不会呀。”

“你看吧，正常的成熟男人哪里会这样。”

“但他会为了让我少吃零食，搜集一大堆吃甜品对人体的危害，然后打印成小册子给我当睡前读物。”

悠子刚拿起酒杯，没忍住笑出了声。“对不起，我不是故意要笑的。”

“哈哈，没关系，我自己也觉得很好笑。”

“没想到金先生会这样。”

泰绒笑着摇摇头，“我跟他在一起五年了，到现在还是会经常感到惊讶，看不透这个人到底想要做什么。”

甜点上桌时气氛终于安静下来。李咏琴不像姐姐那样对甜品抱有过分的执念，她捏着叉子，仔细地把混合在冰淇淋里的水果丁一个一个挑出来。

“悠子呢？”

“什么？”

“一直都是我在抱怨男人，悠子姐姐的丈夫呢？很好奇是怎样的男人能娶到当代大和抚子啊。”咏琴化了上挑眼线，黑亮的眼睛像猫一样滴溜溜地转。

“我丈夫他……”悠子虽然笑着，但表情还是暴露了她的难堪。家里的事是她一直刻意避而不谈的，为了避免被外人发现，悠子至今没有邀请过泰绒来自家串门。夫妻两人古怪的相处模式也许已经让邻居产生了怀疑。

“中本先生是不是在从事什么秘密工作啊？道英还跟我提起过，说对面的中本先生好神秘，做邻居半年了都没怎么碰过面。”泰绒玩笑道。

“他的工作性质是有一些特殊，我自己都不太了解……”悠子小声回答。

多亏了她的善解人意，方才险些招架不住。悠子向泰绒投去感激的目光。

之后咏琴和泰绒聊起工作的事，悠子这才知道，泰绒的丈夫是模特公司的理事，两人相识是因为工作关系。泰绒起初是平面模特，结婚之后便退出圈子，做了兼职撰稿人，写些音乐创作和艺术相关的文章。咏琴的职业也与时尚行业相关，这次回国是跟泰绒丈夫的公司有合作。

悠子听得高兴，心里也不免感叹起来，自己像是活在时尚真空中，这些话题永远没有她参与的位置。

咏琴向她们炫耀她的耳洞，“已经八个了，我的目标是打满十个，因为我的昵称是Tennie。”

“软骨穿孔会很痛吗？”泰绒撩开一侧的长发，她的耳垂上也有并排的三个耳孔，“我一直不敢打耳骨上的洞。”

“会有一点，而且愈合时间很长。不过美国人在哪里穿孔的都有啦，我之前见到过有人在肚脐上打了三个洞，那个可太奇怪了。”

咏琴把最后一口酒喝掉，转过头盯着悠子看。

“……怎么了吗？”悠子觉得脸皮开始发烫，她担心自己那个隐晦的秘密会被看穿。

“悠子姐姐其实很适合化浓妆哎，”咏琴将手放在她脸侧，轻轻拨开刘海和碎发，“眼睛很大，五官也很明艳，总是这样打扮也太清淡了，可以试试不同风格嘛。”

“我……家庭主妇没这个必要啦。”

虽然被夸奖，但她依然尴尬得要命，心脏都在加速跳动。

咏琴还想反驳什么，被泰绒拦下了，哄着告诉她附近新开了一条商业街，可以去逛街消食。

“悠子一起去吗？”泰绒拎起手提包。

“谢谢了，泰绒，但我还有家务要做。”

 

4

告别了李氏姐妹，中本悠子步行回到小区。下午五点不到，斜照的太阳热度不减，她穿着长袖长裙，背后和前胸还是被汗濡湿了一片深色的痕迹。

进入建筑内部，温度明显降低了一些，但楼道里仍散布着残留的暑气。她走进电梯，到达楼层，电动门刚打开便看到泰绒的丈夫站在自家门前，面无表情地看手机。

悠子本想直接进屋，突然又想到了什么，试探似的开口，“金先生？”

金道英站在原地一动未动，雕像一般。

“那个，金先生？”悠子又叫了一遍。这次金道英听到了，收起手机转过身看她。

“啊，是悠子小姐。”

这是大概是他们第一次正式对话，悠子在脑海里飞快地想。她没有直视金道英，而是越过他，看向后方的玻璃窗。窗外的天空中开始聚集大朵大朵灰色的云块，太阳很快被遮蔽，似乎在酝酿一场暴雨。

“和泰绒出去了吗？”金道英问道。

“嗯，是，还有泰绒的妹妹一起。泰绒应该已经告诉过您了，她们要去逛街，所以会晚点回来。”

“嗯。”

金道英皱着眉点了点头，脸上的表情在说“我早就知道了”一样。他向悠子家的方向走了几步，步幅很慢也很稳，却像带着一股威压，本该打开密码锁进屋的悠子竟在原地不知所措起来。

“请问您这是……”她看着金道英停在距离自己一米远的位置。

“我听说悠子小姐是全职太太。”

“没错。”

“平时没有去做……别的兼职？”

悠子不明白他究竟想问什么，但还是老实回答：“没有，我一直都呆在家里的。”

“那我的判断应该没错了。”

说着，金道英向前迈了一步，两人之间的距离已经缩短到安全范围之内。空气中的水汽浓度好像一瞬间飙升到让人难以忍受的程度，封闭环境下，过分燠热使人变成即将脱水的鱼。汗水顺着悠子雪白的脖颈滑进衣领里，她全身都要湿透了，尤其是胸前和合拢的双腿间，衣物紧紧地缠裹着皮肤。

太难受了，想要立刻脱掉全部衣服。

悠子抬起一点下巴，终于与金道英对视。“金先生到底是什么意思呢？”

“刚开始只是出于职业习惯，感到有些好奇。现在终于有机会近距离观察了，在想，原来我的猜想没错啊。”

“嗯？”

“这个乳环，”金道英抬起握着车钥匙的手，用金属尖端去触碰那个隔着衣物也能清晰辨认的凸起部位，“是您先生自己穿的吗，很美。”

“你怎么知……”

悠子因为这样露骨的触碰感到害怕，身体像被汗液浸泡得直发软，却又不想挪动步伐。她可耻地发现自己竟然在期待接下来的发展。

 

推开门时，悠子用余光瞥见客厅的电子表。下午四点四十九分，距离丈夫通常回家的时间至少还有两个小时。

屋内的自动感应系统启动了空调，温和的凉气从排风口缓缓涌出，逐渐混淆了空气里的闷热。可身体的温度仍居高不下，羞耻感和兴奋感双重刺激，悠子觉得自己快要融化了。

她晕乎乎地引着金道英向卧室走去，倒在床上时，悠子身上只剩下内衣，而金道英的西装仍一丝不苟地穿在身上。他目光很沉地看了看她，脱下外套，单手解开手腕上的表，随手放在床头柜上。

“所以金先生为什么……”

“我说了，有点好奇而已。”金道英说。

说完，他撑在悠子身旁，示意悠子自己解开胸罩扣，然后伸手帮她将胸罩从领口褪下去。他的动作不像丈夫那样总带着刻意的挑逗意味，相反，好像真的是因为好奇心驱使着行动。悠子觉得自己好像躺在盘子中央的一块抹着厚厚奶油的蛋糕，亟待被人吞吃下肚。

丈夫已经很久没有对她进行插入式性行为了，他总是挑逗、玩弄，在她的身体上进行各种各样的开发，然后不了了之。放任她在床榻间，独自等待情欲渐渐消退。

金道英压下来的那一刻，她下意识环住他的脖颈。他的肩膀很宽，像一堵墙，将她的理智和平日里恪守的那些规矩都隔绝在外，唯一让她心怀顾虑、怎样都无法忘却罪恶感的，是泰绒。

“泰绒说悠子很漂亮，不应该总是被困在家里，”她听到金道英声音低沉地说，“她让我帮你找个拍摄家居广告的工作，最近已经联系的差不多了。”

“泰绒她——”悠子睁大双眼。

“但她不知道我来找你。”

金道英说，“你真的想感谢的话，还是谢泰绒吧。”

 

晚上快八点时，泰绒拎着大包小包回家，看到金道英还未换下西装，正围着客厅和玄关踱步。

“你回来啦。吃过晚饭了吗？”丈夫扭头看她，嘴角带着和往常一样的笑。

“和咏琴一起去了一家新的甜品店，所以就没再正式吃饭了。”

“怎么样，好吃吗？”

“还不错，据说下个月还要开发新产品。”

“那到时候麻烦泰绒小姐带我去咯。”

“又跟我贫。”泰绒把购物袋甩在沙发上，整个人放松地向后仰着倒下，道英很自然地去帮她按摩肩膀。“你在找什么吗？”她问。

“手表好像不见了……不要紧，大概是落在公司了吧。”

 

 

-END-


End file.
